RWBY: Red and Blue
by calazar
Summary: Church has vowed to redeem the mistakes of his past, starting with his acceptance into Beacon Academy. But his progress is hampered by the past... as well as something lurking in the shadows. A force vies for possession of his new sanctuary, as well as the hearts and minds of his new friends. Can't anything be easy for once? (Officially dead, sorry)
1. Chapter 1:the Rookies

A/N: This is a Co-op between me and The-Stupidest-Author-Ever.

Disclaimer: although I wish, no ownership over RWBY or RvB whatsoever

 **RWBY: Red and Blue**

Chapter One: The Rookies

The warehouse was still and silent. Black darkness shrouded the large expanse, filling the building with shadows. The white light of the cool moon served as the only light, shining through sealed windows, reflecting off the tiled floor as if it was some mirror. Crates filled the entire warehouse, some piles stacked so high it almost reached the ceiling far above. Several pieces of equipment for loading the crate were off to the side, yellow flames licking at the surfaces. Suddenly the racing wind shifted the clouds in front of the moon, shutting off its light from the center of the warehouse on a single object. A small line of blood-red droplets, leading out of the warehouse.

"I just want to know... Why?"

"You know why! You abandoned me!"

"So you killed my family?!"

"If that's what it took. We could have changed the world, but you turned your back on me. When I _trusted_ you. The only person I ever loved."

"You didn't want to change the world. You wanted to destroy it, Tex."

" _Do not_ call me that, Church."

* * *

"Come on, kitty kitty. Here's some fish for you."

"Let me go."

"Hey, Cardin, let's toss her into the river. We'll see if cats are really scared of water."

"Always the sergeant, Crimson."

"That's 'Sarge,' to you, dirtbag."

Cardin smirked at his cousin's jab with an amused snort. The bullies dragged the defenseless faunus towards the pond. She tried to fight back, kicking shins. Eventually Cardin snatched her heels while Sarge held her arms. They started swinging back and forth, counting in unison with each motion.

"One… Two… Three!"

The cousins let go at the same time, sending the younger faunus flying into the air with a scream. She slammed into the surface with a splash, throwing water into the air. The duo laughed at the event, not caring about her welfare. They were too busy in their fit to notice the young girl breaking the surface, gasping and looking around, scared of continued assault.

As quickly as she could, she swam for shore, practically dragging herself onto solid land. Without looking back at her harassers, she ran away, sobbing.

* * *

The store was rather quiet that night. Due to the late hours, only a couple customers roamed the shelves, the clerk half-asleep at the cashier. In the back of the little shop, however it was not so quiet.

"So tell me, what's a babe like you doing in this little shop?"

"Working. So how about you go back to doing your own job."

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Excuse me, do you know where the milk is?"

"Get out of here, pretty boy, this doesn't concern you."

"Hey, sweetheart, this Jersey Boy you giving any trouble?"

"I said _get out_."

"Not to be rude, but I think she'll prefer my place over yours."

"You little-"

The man pinning the girl to the wall backed away from her, glaring at the new target. He stormed up to the teenager that had trespassed into the employee's area. The boy simply glanced up at him with a cocky grin, even though the worker towered over him, twice his size.

Instead of apologizing, the teenager simply said, "Pirus Tucker, nice to meet you."

The man growled and cocked back a fist behind his head. He paused for a moment to allow the trespasser to get the message, but Pirus did not move. Taking that as permission, the man sent his fist towards the boy's skull in a blink of an eye.

Only in the same moment, Pirus ducked under the man's swing and moved to the side, not without sticking his leg into the brute's path. The worker crumpled with a yell, landing on his face. Grinning, Tucker turned away from the loser and towards the girl.

"So, me and you, coffee?" he invited.

"My hero," the girl drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes and walking away.

* * *

The boy made sure his hood was still up as he ran through the shrubs of dead plants, dried by the harsh sun. He vaulted over a rock and continued to run as fast as he could. He could still hear the pack of cops chasing him, screaming for his arrest. Why was it only humans that could join the force? It wasn't fair! In the light produced by the shattered moon he could see perfectly well, but the cops couldn't, a bonus for him at least. However, the fact his legs were killing him quickly negated that bonus.

"I… hate… running…" he gasped as he slowed, leaning on his knees.

He looked over his shoulder to see how far back his pursuers were. The beams of their flashlights nearly touched him. Pushing himself back into action, he took off again. The yells of the officers followed him as he ran.

"I didn't do it, you morons," he yelled over his shoulder. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"You have nowhere to go, mutt!" a human snapped. "Come out, Kahel Grif!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna do that," Kahel huffed.

His shadow flickered and disappeared and the faunus scaled up a lone tree, hiding in its branches. He watched as the squadron of police scrambled where he once was. He knew their poor eyesight saw nothing through the darkness, but he saw them perfectly. He silently jumped back onto the earth, directly behind a police officer, the man completely oblivious.

Instead of touching him, Grif slowly backed away. He melted into the night, away from the false allegations and harassment. And towards the only place far enough away that he was sure no one would recognize him.

* * *

"Why are you after me?"

"Heh, think I'll talk that easily?"

"You will when it's your life on the line."

His interrogation was interrupted when suddenly the teenager felt a cold touch on the back of his head.

"We're here to kill you, Siva Washington," a deep voice of a man growled.

Siva let go of his prisoner and slowly raised his hands above his head. "What for?" he asked.

"To finish what would have been done years ago. You should have died with him, boy."

Suddenly the man let out out a wheeze and blood dripped from his mouth, a tip of a blade protruding from his stomach. A second Siva stepped closer to the dying man and leaned in to where his mouth was next to his victim's ear.

"Gonna be hard to kill me if you're dead yourself," he snarled.

He ripped the blade back out just as his victim let out his final breath.

* * *

"Hand over all your Dust."

"Please, don't shoot!"

"Don't have to, as long as you don't cause any troub-"

The robber was cut off with a grunt as a shadowy figure slammed into his head. He fell onto the ground, unconscious. The man's fellow goons stepped back with gasps of fright. They glanced up to see a young boy standing in the middle of the store, a mischievous grin on his face.

"They won't, but I might," the boy commented.

"Tubari!" a woman cried.

"I'll take care of this, Mom."

"Shoot that brat!"

The boy reached behind his back and pulled out a long stick that was about as half as tall as he was. He flicked the stick behind his back and long blades slid out of the ends. Just when the thugs were about to open fire, the teenager leaped into the shadow of a shelf next to him. The Dust bullets sent at him struck only air. Tubari had vanished.

"What the?" One of the thugs asked in shock.

The group ran over to where he had disappeared, looking around any sign of the boy. While they were looking, they completely ignored the couple behind the counter, the husband secretly pressing a panic button.

"He just vanished, boss."

"I can see that, idiot," a man with ginger hair wearing a bowler hat scowled.

While the thugs were arguing, a shadowy figure appeared behind the "boss," slowly materializing into a solid form. The man was clueless, even as the rest of his goons noticed. All of their eyes widened in shock and fear, slowly backing away.

"What's wrong with you imbeciles?" he demanded.

"Hey, genius," Simmons said behind him.

"Oh, you gotta-"

The man turned, only for the teenager to slam his weapon into the his skull, knocking him into unconsciousness in the middle of the Simmons' family store.

* * *

"We can stop if you want."

" _No_ , we keep fighting."

"Risa-"

"We. Keep. Fighting."

Pyrrha sighed and stood still for another moment. Realizing she had no choice, she leaned back into a battle stance, raising her crimson javelin over her head and her shield held out in front of her. The artificial light reflected off her bronze armor, fashioned like an Amazon warrior. She watched with concern and uncertainty as her partner rose from her pathetic state on the floor.

Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as the fellow armored girl held out her own javelin beside her. The silver-colored steel, making the armor of a gladiator, glinted, but not as much as the other girl.

"One day, the world will get over you, Pyrrha Nikos. One day my name is going to be the one at the top of the listings. Risa Carolina." Pyrrha's face saddened.

"You won't win like this. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

* * *

"Look, I-I don't want to hurt you. It's just-" The teenager sighed and tried to recollect his thoughts. "My dad… wants me to go to Beacon. Follow in his footsteps as greatest Huntsman or whatever."

"What kind of excuse is that? I'm going to Beacon, too, you know."

"My life is already planned out for me. And it's not pretty. All I'll know will be pain. And I already had my fair share of it. If you get hurt because of me..."

"Just shut up, York!"

"Wha?" he said before he felt a searing pain to his face, provoking a loud scream. "AAAH!"

"That's what you get, you jerk!"

"AH! My eye!"

"Here's the beginning of that pain you wanted, Altin!"

The teenager writhed on the ground, his hands covering his face as blood poured from his eye. The girl sneered at the boy and walked away, feeling no remorse over her treatment of the future Huntsman.

* * *

The crowded airship flew over the city, heading for Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose was filled with excitement. That was the place. That's where she'll learn to be a Huntress. The castle-like academy sunk into the clouds, it's lights glowing from the top of the mountain like its namesake. Around the young girl, she looked around at fellow passengers as they also stared in amazement at the prominent school. Only the best of the best came here.

However, one passenger did not seem as pleased as the rest. Instead of a healthy tan, a blonde teenager's skin was a sickly green. Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, snickered and labeled him 'Vomit Boy'.

As soon as the ship had docked, the unfortunate boy rushed past them and threw up into the nearest trash can. Ruby calmly walked off of the ship and looked around at her new home for the next four years of her life. The courtyard alone was enormous and Ruby couldn't help but notice all the people and their weapons.

Her eyes practically popped out of her skull and she caught herself drooling. There were so many cool weapons! There was a blonde-haired boy with a long sword attached to his back with a brown haired girl rushing towards him, smiling happily. There was a boy in an orange jacket with a hood over his head. He was leaning against a nearby pillar, eyes closed and mouth open, like he was snoring. Standing in the center of the courtyard was a brown-haired boy in a maroon hoodie with a black sash wrapping around his torso, a staff hanging from his back. He stared curiously at the main building at the school, as if he was memorized by its architecture.

However, he was oblivious that Ruby was memorized by his weapon. Oh! She knew that model! It just came out on-

The wandering girl's thoughts were interrupted as the young Huntress bumped into something solid. Ruby gave out a squeak as she ricocheted off the object, rubbing her cheek.

"Hey, watch it," a voice snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby mumbled as she picked herself up. She looked up at the person she bumped into, who was easily a head taller.

He wore a dark blue hoodie over light jeans. Black armored boots covered his legs up to his knees, with light purple colored pads on his shoulders and elbows. He wore black fingerless gloves that had small metal plates over the top of the gloves but Ruby could tell they had been used for awhile. A pair of swords criss-crossed on his back, the handles visible over his shoulders. He had light skin and brown hair that looked rather ratty. His vibrant green eyes quickly scanned her, as if searching for a threat.

"Nice going, sis," Yang's voice sounded behind Ruby. The young girl almost sank to her knees in relief as her older sibling settled about her side. The blonde was oblivious to the boy's edginess, as she still grinned with cockiness, hands on her hips. "Sorry about that. My little sister can be clumsy sometimes." The teenager huffed and turned away.

"Just pay attention where you're walking." He sighed. With that, he stormed away without another glance. Ruby's face burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry…" she whined before collapsing to her knees, wanting to shrink into a ball. Not even a minute on campus, and she was already making a complete fool of herself, not to mention enemies.

"Don't worry, sis, I'm…" Yang laughed before she trailed off.

She growled as she gazed at what had made her stop. Standing on the other side of the courtyard was a teenager with spiky golden hair. His left eye a deep brown and the other milky white. The eye that was white was surrounded by a spider web-like scar. He wore a light grey shirt under a set of golden armor that covered his entire upper body, save for his arms, which were left bare. The armor's chest bore a symbol that looked like a rising sun surrounded by silver wings. The symbol was also present on the gloves that covered his hands. On his right arm was a gold oval-shaped gauntlet that went all the way up to his elbow. He wore tan pants with light brown leather boots adorned with a gold metal that reached his knees. On his belt, a golden sword was clipped, hanging down and resting lightly against his right leg.

The boy was talking with another boy who wore crimson armor, his arm around a girl's shoulders. Ruby blinked when she realized it was the same brown-haired girl from before. But instead of wearing an excited expression, she wore an annoyed scowl, glaring at the boy touching her. Ruby saw the blonde-haired boy say something, making the crimson-armored teenager scowl as well. He let the girl go before walking off, but not without casting a glare at the other boy. The girl regained her footing and spoke to the golden-armored boy, probably thanking for saving her before walking away, looking for something.

Yang's eyes flashed crimson and Ruby looked at her sister in surprise. Usually her eyes only flashed like that when she was in a bad fight… or if she was _really_ angry. Ruby tugged on her sister's arm, trying to get her attention, but the older sister's gaze was locked on the golden-armored boy.

"Yang? Yang! What's wrong?" Ruby asked in concern.

Instead of answering, Yang let out a deep growl and shrugged her off. Ruby watched with growing fear as the blonde stormed away, walking directly towards the boy, who was now alone. He was oblivious to her approach, even as Yang picked up her pace with each step. By the time the Huntress was halfway across the courtyard, she was at a full run, and only getting faster.

The teenaged boy turned, just in time to see the girl barreling towards him, screaming in rage. His eyes widened in fear and he tremored... like he had experienced Yang's wrath before.

The boy quickly dropped to one knee and raised his right arm over his head. He clenched his fist tight and his gauntlet unfolded into a circular shield. The shield was plain, only having the same symbol that adorned his armor in the center. Yang's fist slammed into the golden disk, sending the boy rolling backwards.

"You backstabbing, lying bastard! I can't believe a pig like you actually thought you could step foot here," Yang ranted, balling her fists.

The boy was sprawled on the ground, desperately trying to get to his feet as the crazed girl thundered towards him.

"I already told you I got accepted!" he yelled, but it sounded more like was pleading than arguing.

"Then you should've gone to another Huntsman academy!"

Yang raised her fist over her head, provoking the poor boy to raised his shield to cover his body. Ruby gasped in fright. She knew how strong her sister was-even if the boy defended himself, the blonde would surely kill him.

"Hey, baby, what's got you so worked up?"

Ruby squeaked and held hands to her face while Yang cocked her head towards the source. It was a boy with olive green eyes and short sandy blond hair. He had light tan skin with a rather obvious built physique. He wore light blue jeans with white t-shirt under a light blue denim jacket. He had a pair of grey armored boots on that went up to his knees and carried light blue sword that was strapped across his back. At his side stood the brown haired girl that Ruby kept seeing that day.

She had dark blue eyes and chin length brown hair. She had light tan skin much like that of the boy's and a small scar on her right cheek going down to her jaw. She wore black shorts and forest green combat boots. She wore a dark green tank top with knee and elbow guards of the same color. Strapped to her belt was a pair of silver escrima sticks. They stood a few feet away from Yang, unfazed at her burning eyes.

"How about we all cool down over some lemonade?" the boy asked, but his voice sounded too friendly, even for Ruby. The brown-haired girl glared at him.

"Pirus!" she snapped.

"What? C'mon, you know I love you, swee-"

The teenager was interrupted by a yellow flash of movement. The girl let out a scream as her boyfriend went flying from a series of punches, slamming into a pillar a few feet away. The pillar cracked on impact and the poor victim fell onto the ground, completely limp, but his moans confirmed he was thankfully still alive. Yang let out a huff at her work, glaring at the loser with a fist on her hip.

While she was turned towards Pirus, her back to the first golden-haired blonde, the armored teenager was slowly climbing to his feet. On silent footsteps, he tiptoed away from Yang, trying to escape. But he never made it to freedom.

Without warning, Yang's arm shot out, snatching him by the back of the collar. The poor boy could only let out a single squeak before all hell broke lose.

With a yell, the young Huntress threw the victim over her head and slammed his back on the ground, creating more cracks. Before the boy could recovered, Yang picked him up with two hands. Once he was in the air, she let go and twisted to land a powerful kick to his ribs. Ruby winced as he went flying and slammed across the ground. She had seen full grown men turn into ragdolls under Yang's wrath. But the boy was no ragdoll.

As the boy skidded across the ground, he suddenly corrected himself, sliding into a professional crouch. At the same moment, he unfolded his shield again, holding out in front of him, and unsheathed his sword, the golden metal gleaming in the sunlight. The look of fear in his eyes had been replaced by a determined glare.

By now, the commotion had attracted the rest of the courtyard, which was full of unloaded students from the airships. Ruby just huddled in the mass of people, mortified by her sister's actions. She promised she would be cool! The young girl was suddenly very thankful that they looked nothing alike. However, she was still concerned for her sister's welfare as she watched the battle continue.

Instead of being fazed of the Huntsman's change of nature, she gave smirk and settled into a battle stance. She balled her hands into fists once more, cocking her gauntlets. The two warriors stared at each other for several long seconds. Finally, Yang made the first move.

With a yell, she jumped forward with a terrifying speed. She closed the distance in a single leap, but the teenager was prepared for her. The slammed a powerful punch in the center of the Huntsman's shield. A clap of thunder sounded and a burst of red Dust exploded from the shield, but the boy held his ground. In fact, with a shout, he pushed forward, using Yang's own momentum to throw her back.

The girl flipped through the air, but was able to land on her feet, just in time to be greeted by the attacking boy. He brought down his sword, only for Yang to block it with her gauntlet. She tried to score a cheap shot by throwing a loaded punch at her opponent, only for the boy to block with his shield. Then in a blink of his eye, he twisted and kicked Yang's stomach, sending her onto the ground. Payback for his previous treatment.

The girl immediately bounced to her feet, but paused instead of immediately attacking. Both in battle stances, the two warriors circled around each other like dogs in a ring. Crimson eyes met dull brown, never wavering.

"I don't want to hurt you, Yang," the golden-armored boy said. "But I will fight back if you force me."

"Funny, that's what you said the last time," Yang retorted with venom in her voice.

"Before you took my eye?"

"You deserved that, Altin!"

Without warning, the boy lunged, Yang doing likewise. However before they clashed, a brilliant light flashed between them. Both skidded to a stop and shielded their eyes, gritting their teeth. The light faded and everyone gasped. In between the two stood a woman wearing a white business suit and holding a riding crop. A ragged cape hung from her shoulders, coal-black while the interior was amethyst purple. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her piercing jade eyes were narrowed in a glare. Her narrow glasses seemed to amplify the effect of the terrifying look.

"There is no fighting on campus grounds!" she snapped over the crowd, which had gone deathly silent at her arrival. "Not even five minutes upon your arrival and you have already broken school regulations. Do you two have anything to explain yourself?"

"I-" Yang started, but was interrupted by Altin.

"It was my fault," he spoke up. Ruby blinked in surprise and several other people exchanged glances. They all had seen that it was Yang that instigated the fight. Even the young girl seemed surprised, staring at the boy with wide eyes. "I provoked her. I'll take full responsibility." Everyone just stared, unable to process what he just said, while the strange woman only glared.

"So we have a troublemaker," she digested, frowning at the golden-armored boy. "Then let me tell you something. This school does not tolerate troublemakers. We train only the best students of Vale to become future Huntsman with discipline and pride. Should something like this happen again, I personally guarantee that it will be your last day at Beacon."

"But you-" Yang tried to argue, but a new voice cut her off once again.

"Fighting is merely a part of being a Huntsman," a smooth, leveled tone called out.

Immediately the crowd parted to reveal a new figure. He was tall and lean, dressed in a perfectly-buttoned black coat and pants. A green scarf was wrapped around his neck, an emerald broach attached to it. His untrimmed, silky silver hair fell over his hazel eyes, a pair of wiry glasses underneath them. Everyone turned to Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

The man held a cane in his hands, but he held himself straight and formal. However, Ruby could practically see the air of enigma around him, and she could tell she was not the only one. However, Ozpin was unfazed by the stares as he continued.

"In fact, you could argue fighting _makes_ a Huntsman," he said. "That is the purpose of this school. However, Beacon Academy has rules in place I would like to be followed. I ask you all respect it."

The cross woman immediately turned to him. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, professor," she apologized. "I'll take care of them immediately."

Instead of sharing the same annoying look, Ozpin looked calm, even wearing a ghost of a smile.

"No, Glynda," he said. "They may be excused. I understand the first time coming to Beacon creates a certain excitement."

Glynda just stared at Ozpin with a baffled stare, like he just grew a second head. However, after a moment, the woman recomposed herself with a cough.

"Right…" she hummed. "Now then-the show's over. Everyone return to your business. Remember there will be a meeting for first-year students in an hour in the auditorium. Dismissed!"

With that, the crowd dispersed in a moment's notice. Ruby just glanced Ozpin slipping away towards the main building of the academy, Glynda loyally by his side. Altin York and Yang were the only ones that remained, still standing with their weapons drawn. Altin observed his surroundings with a cool look, while Yang stared as if she was still confused was just happened. She glanced as the boy with a shocked expression, to which the teenager nodded, his posture stiff. He then turned around, making his way out of the ring of students.

* * *

"Alright, I'll keep this brief," Professor Ozpin said as he stepped up to the microphone on the auditorium stage. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Several students in the audience muttered at the headmaster's speech. The silver-haired man walked away from the microphone and was replaced by the woman who had stopped the fight between the two students. Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy headmistress. She kept her hands behind her back and spoke in a crisp, clear manner.

"You will gathered in the Borrow tonight, but tomorrow your initiation begins,"she said, looking over the crowd. "Be ready. For now, you are dismissed."

At her command, the audience dispersed into small groups, slipping out of the room in a steady stream.

"Well that was… interesting," Keabalt Church said his new companion.

"I know, right? It's like the dude wasn't himself," Pirus Tucker said from behind his left shoulder. Keabalt nodded and turned around, walking out of the auditorium.

"But Yang!" he heard someone complain. "I don't want to know her. She was mean!"

Church glanced over his shoulder to see a short girl, shorter than most of the kids here. She had reddish hair and pale skin, with startling silver eyes. She wore a black shirt that attacked to a black skirt with crimson edges. A bone-white cross hung from her belt a blood-red hooded cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. A large, crimson gun attached to the small of her back. Keabalt recognized her as the girl that had rammed into him earlier.

She was was talking to the blonde girl that assaulted the golden-haired boy earlier. The blonde was taller than her companion. Yellow locks fell across her back, reaching her waist. Her eyes, which had once burned crimson, were now a calm blue. She wore a leather jacket over a yellow t-shirt, that showed _way_ too much cleavage and the young man had to check himself from staring. A transparent skirt surrounded black pair of shorts that reached her thighs. Leather boots took up the rest of the leg, reaching her knees.

Keabalt shook his head and walked out of the room along with the other students. Pirus muttered a farewell before he left to go talk to his girlfriend, Ciane, again, leaving Church to his thoughts.

So he was finally here. Beacon Academy. The best of the best. His father would be proud of him, not mention his mom. Heck, even his little brother would be jumping up and down. But they weren't here to celebrate his accomplishments. They were gone. They had been gone for a very long time.

Why? Why did she do it? She had changed so much… Keabalt tried to remember that sweet, but reckless girl he fell in love with. She was compassionate and brave… not some monster.

 _What happened to you, Tex_? the boy thought as he wandered through the grand hallways of Beacon Academy. Instead of see the gothic designs of the regal castle, Keabalt saw burning walls and glowing eyes of monsters. Those scarlet flames were replaced by shadows, and those ferocious eyes were replaced by a beautiful green gaze. Only for them to slip away into darkness.

Instead of feeling a sense of joy or accomplishment, Keabalt Church never felt so alone.

* * *

Kahel Grif curled up and sighed contentedly. This was the best place to take a nap that he had ever found. There were bushes to hide him, animals making all sorts of noise to cover up any sounds he might make. It was perfect. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, a scent caught his attention. He thought about worrying, but decided that whatever it was couldn't possibly find his hiding spot.

"Come on out," a voice called, ruining any chance of Kahel getting to sleep. "I know you're there."

"Ah, come on, can't a guy sleep," the faunus complained as he stood up to see who had interrupted his chance of a nap.

He looked at the person who had called out and saw a girl with pale skin and amber eyes that flicked back and forth quickly. She had long black hair with a black bow that rested on the top of her head. She wore a sleeveless white shirt under a black vest with tails that hung down below her waist. She had purplish-black pants that had a pale flame on the side. She wore ankle high black shoes and carried a black handled sword across her back. Grif took all of this in, all the while cringing at the overwhelming scent of cat that emanated from her.

Kahel stood about half a head taller than her with skin that was not as pale as the girl in front of him and smooth, dirty blonde hair. He wore a yellow t-shirt under a hooded orange jacket with sleeves that stopped at his elbows. He wore light grey gauntlets that, when in standby, looked like fingerless gloves and went a little past his wrists. His hood was up, as always, to hide his pointed ears from the humans who would mock and insult him because of them. He wore light tan pants with multiple pockets for hiding things and, to top off the outfit, wore dull orange running shoes.

"So _that's_ what I smelled," Kahel started off, yawning.

"Funny, I was about to say the same for you," the girl replied, eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare and lips tugged in a frown. "I didn't expect to see another faunus here."

"Well, I'm used to not filling expectations. Just ask everyone who really knows me," Kahel laughed. Apparently the laugh was contagious, as the black-haired girl grinned and placed a hand on her hip.

"I know the feeling," she said, almost sadly.

"So what's a kitty cat like you doing in a human school? Aren't most faunus in Vale joining that, erm, Black Tooth, or whatever." Immediately the cat's eyes darkened.

"It's the White Fang." she replied crisply. "And no, I'm not with them. I'm here because I chose to be. What about you, puppy dog? What are you doing here?"

"Well I can tell you what I wasn't doing," Kahel replied with a hint of a smile. "And that's taking a nap under the most secluded bush in the world."

"You really wanted that nap, didn't you? You sure you aren't a turtle?"

"Oh, ha ha," Kahel replied humorlessly.

"You know there's a perfectly warm building right over there. The rest of the new students are over there, too."

"Yeah, me in the same room with a bunch of humans. Not gonna work out."

"And you expect to go this school?"

"As long as I don't have to talk to anyone, I'll be fine."

"You're not going to get anywhere if you believe that."

"And how do you think they're going to react when they find out? With pats on the back and smiles? I don't know where you've been, lady, but I think you're dreaming."

The girl's eyes narrowed his words and her frown deepened. "I wasn't expecting that. So it's better they don't know at all."

"So we finally agree on something."

The stranger turned around the way she came, but she looked over her shoulder at the boy with a welcoming smile. "Come on, it's cold out here. You can stay with me. One night with humans won't kill you."

"Fine, but don't expect any favors," Kahel insisted, as he begrudgingly caught up to her.

"I won't. The name's Blake, by the way." Kahel grinned.

"Kahel Grif," he replied before they began to walk side-by-side, but the cat was walking too close for the wolf's comfort.

"What is this, a date?" the canine faunus huffed. "Get behind me."

* * *

"I'm just saying there seems to be a plethora of valid nobodies here," Cardin Winchester said, gesturing around the room where everyone was settling down for the night. "Just take Vomit Boy there. Perfect material."

"I couldn't agree more," Crimson Ayers, also known as Sarge, said.

He was a well-built, young man with tan skin and shortcut black hair. He wore a red long-sleeved t-shirt under a dark red armor that covered his chest, shoulders and arms, ending with a pair of fingerless armored gloves. He wore black jeans and combat boots that were the same color as his armor with a black shotgun strapped onto the small of his back.

"I mean, everyone knows I'm the best there is," Sarge exclaimed proudly. "I'm going to be the greatest Huntsman ever to live, way before any of these losers. If they even survive until then."

"Um, excuse me, didn't you just get here?" a nasally voice interrupted.

Cardin, who was rolling his eyes at his cousin's monologue, immediately snapped his gaze into a glare. Sarge did likewise, whirling around towards the source of the sound.

"And who are you, cupcake?" the red-colored teenager demanded.

The boy was easily a head taller than him but not nearly as broad. He had short, spiky, reddish-brown hair and observing hazel eyes. Not yet changed into his PJs, he wore light grey pants with laced black boots over them. A maroon hoodie was wrapped around a purple T-shirt, with violet sash around his waist and shoulder. A staff the same color as his hoodie was strapped to his back, about half as long as he was tall. The boy smiled at Crimson's question.

"Tubari Simmons. Pleasure to meet you, sir," he introduced.

Cardin sneered like he smelled something vile. "What are you doing over here? Losers are at the bottom of the mountain."

"Actually, we're not ranked yet. Therefor I could possibly be the best one here and you wouldn't even know it," Tubari said, still smiling.

"You?" Cardin snorted.

"Ha! And I'm a little girl with ribbons in my hair!" Crimson snickered sarcastically.

"Did you really just say that?" Cardin sighed, facepalming.

"Shut up, dirtbag."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Simmons said, smiling broader and folding his hands behind his back.

"I said shut up," Crimson snarled. "Now, before I make you… and you'll regret it."

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying to sleep here!" a girl in light blue pajamas shouted at them. Sarge turned around, only to receive a pillow in the shape of a snowflake to the face.

"Ow!" he yelped.

He glared at the girl who threw it, who had long, snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. She had a pale scar over her left eye that was the only thing that seemed out of place in her appearance. She was glaring daggers at him from where she was curled in her sleeping bag, close to some other girls. Crimson recognized the girl from the courtyard, who was still glaring at the golden boy, as well as the little girl with reddish black hair. A new face, a girl with long black hair, was among them, reading a book by candlelight.

Sarge's face grew red, tempted to tell the girl who assaulted him off. Before he stormed over to her, he had an idea. Tomorrow they were going into the forest for their initiation. He'd get his revenge then. And he would prove to everyone just magnificent he really was as a Huntsman. For his father's father and generations of Huntsman before him.

* * *

Jaune was really regretting his idea. He was way over his head. The people here actually _deserved_ to be here. They were actually warriors. Him? He was just a loser everyone made fun of and an embarrassment to his parents, the greatest Huntsmen in Vale. They were still in disbelief that he made it into Beacon. Because he didn't.

He'd cheated and hacked his way in, and now it was already turning into the greatest mistake of his life. He couldn't even make it in the airship without losing his lunch because he was so nervous. And upon his first step in the courtyard, he saw a fight between a pair of students, who _knew_ what they were doing. _Oh_ , what had he _done_?

The young boy walked into the locker room, quickly noticing he was one of the last ones to arrive. He ducked his head to avoid glares from fellow students, and it didn't help that _everyone_ was here. The locker rooms weren't for changing clothes-just for storing weapons and armor. And Jaune had to find his out of dozens, in a room filled with hostile warriors. He avoided direct eye contact, instead looking down at his paper, where he had written his locker number.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636," he muttered rapidly, unable to contain his anxiousness. "I would remember having to count that high."

He dared to look up, trying to look for his number. Oh, where was it? First day and he-

"Juane, is this your locker over here?" a warm voice called.

The blonde turned around to see a girl. She was dressed in bronze armor that reminded Juane of the ancient warriors he once read of as a child. Her fiery crimson hair was tied in a high ponytail, and even then it still reached her waist. Intense, emerald eyes gleamed at him and her lips were tugged in a friendly smile, showing perfect teeth. The girl patted the locker next to her. 636. _Finally_ someone nice to him. Except for Ruby, of course.

Jaune gave an awkward smile and muttered, "Thanks."

The boy walked over and put in his code (which he thankfully remembered) and opened the storage crate to reveal his sword and shield. It was an old version and not as fancy as the other weapons he had seen here, but it was a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. His father insisted giving to him when he learned the boy got "accepted" into Beacon. Sighing, Jaune took his gear as the girl spoke up again.

"Have you thought about your team yet?" she asked.

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"Well, there's a rumor going around that this initiation test will determine which team we will be on. Have you thought about it at all?"

Juane opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't have a chance when a cold voice spoke.

"Yeah, cause everyone wants to be with the nobody."

The teenager turned to the direction of the voice, only to blink and rub his eyes. Great, now he was seeing double, too? The girl before him looked _exactly_ like the one next to him. She had the same scarlet hair, except it was cut shorter than the first girl, only reaching her chin. But her eyes were a perfect match. However her armor was completely different.

She wore silver armored boots that reached her knees, bound together by brown leather straps. Black shorts reaching halfway down her thigh poked out of an even shorter skirt made out of strips of silver metal. She wore a T-shirt of the same black material with the same-colored armor making a protective shell over her torso. A sheet of metal was tied around each of her arms and fingerless gloves covered her palms.

Jaune gulped at her piercing glare, but even though it wasn't directed at him. But instead of the girl next to him. Pyrrha looked at the newcomer awkwardly, like she didn't know the proper way to respond. She rubbed her arm subconsciously.

"Oh, Risa. It's… good to see you here," she said awkwardly. The girl, Risa, snorted.

"Can't say the same about you, Pyrrha. See you're already attaching yourself to a lost puppy," she said derisively.

"Jaune and I were just discussing teams," Pyrrha responded, as if she didn't notice the girl's coldness.

"If you want a good team, you team up with the best."

"Yes… and you team with someone that you work well with. They cover your weaknesses and you cover theirs. After all, we're all still learning."Another snort.

"Which is _exactly_ why I think we should join up!" a high-pitched voice interrupted.

Jaune jumped as a white-haired girl appeared in front of Pyrrha's face in a blink of an eye. The crimson-haired girl leaned back, startled, as the girl-Weiss, Jaune believed-raised herself on her tiptoes.

"Get out of here, Glamor Girl," Risa snarled "Pyrrha, I'm not here to learn. I'm here to win."

"Just think about it!" Weiss said in an excited squeal, hands in front of her face, ignoring the silver-armored girl. "The best student of Sanctum with the best student of Atlas!"

"Um, who?" Jaune asked. The stranger turned on him, her eyes freezing him to the bone, making him flinch.

"You don't even know who this is, do you?!" she demanded. Jaune shifted and stuttered, but before he could reply, Weiss answered for him. "This is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum _and_ won the Minstrel tournament four years in a row."

"Just barely," Risa huffed. Pyrrha opened her mouth to reply, uncertainty in her eyes, but Weiss turned around and faced the silver-clad girl.

"Just barely?!" she echoed. "How is setting a new record 'just barely'? Do you even think you're even in a position to be on her team?" Risa curled her lip like she just ate something sour.

"As her twin sister, I've had _enough_ being on her team," she snarled.

Jaune blinked and winced while Weiss made a short gasp. Pyrrha merely stared at the ground, rubbing her arm. _Sisters_? He glanced back and forth between the two, which only confirmed it. They were perfect mirrors of each other. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?! Before he could digest it any further, he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Yeah, family and business, never really works out," a voice hissed.

Jaune looked over his shoulder to see yet another figure. His eyes were immediately meet by eyes that were ocean-blue, but they were as cold as northern waters. Not as cold as Weiss, but Jaune felt his hairs stand on end. This guy was dangerous.

It was a teenager, possibly only a year older than him. The boy had short, silver hair, bangs falling over his eyes. He wore black boots that covered his calf, swallowing brown trousers over his legs. A black t-shirt was over his chest, protected by a black vest with yellow lining. He wore the same colored bracers covering his forearms, leaving a gap of muscled skin between his shoulder and elbow. A pair of knives were strapped to his belt, half the length of Jaune's sword. Risa was not fazed by the newcomer, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Siva Washington," the stranger answered. "And may I ask who you are? Since, you know, no one's heard of you." Jaune squeaked when he saw a vein pop out of Risa's temple. The girl growled before clinching her fist.

"Risa Carolina," she snarled. "And make sure you remember it." And with that, she stalked out of the room.

* * *

Beacon's first year students stood on the tiles placed on a tall cliff, looking over a great forest, A green blanket stretched to everything horizon, broken by rolling hills. Church stood as still as a soldier as Professor Ozpin spoke to them.

"For years you all have trained to become warriors," the headmaster said as he paced before them, holding his coffee and a hand behind his back. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Professor Goodwitch said, looking over her scroll. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams here at Beacon. Allow me to put your confusion to rest. You will be given teammates...today."

Keabalt glanced at his fellow initiates and noticed that several other students were shifting uncomfortably. Professor Ozpin stepped forward and spoke once more.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," he said monotonously. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Church shrugged while whispers and groans came from the other students. It didn't matter to him much. He wasn't here to make friends.

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin continued, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, so don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die a most painful death. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but the instructors will not intervene. At the northern end of the forest you will find an abandoned temple that contains several relics. Each pair must chose one and return here. Your job will be to guard your relics, as well as your standings, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Keabalt heard mumbling and shuffling of feet during the speech, but for the majority it was quiet. Everyone here knew it wasn't going to be easy. But at the end, a worried voice cut through almost instantly.

"Um... yes, sir, I have a question-" a skinny blonde boy said, raising his hand.

"Good," Ozpin interrupted, completely ignoring the student. "Now, take your positions."

Church immediately understood. _Oh_. He crouched and snatched both of his swords, ready for just about everything. Beside him, he saw students down the line being vaulted into the air, one by one. That's what the tiles were. _Launch pads_. As the screams of either joy or fright came closer, the warrior braced himself. Even when it was finally his turn, it was still all too sudden.

Keabalt grunted, all the air in his lungs being ripped out of him, as he was launched into the air. The wind whistled in his ears as he flew towards the forest and his initiation into being a Huntsman.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her, like a blanket she couldn't pull away. Not even the light from her palm could not fight it. Nor could her silken clothes protect her from the chill, cold enough she swore she could see her breath at times. But it did not bother her. In fact, she prefered the darkness over the light, and the fire within her would always protect her.

Suddenly her skin prickled, but not from the cold. She sensed she was not alone, feeling another presence pressing against her mind. It reverberated inside her, so strong it brought a dull ache in her skull. She tolerated it, though, as it was not enough to bring discomfort and she certainly was no stranger to pain.

" _You… have come…"_

She did not hear the voice. No, it _filled_ her senses, drowning all thoughts in her mind. She smiled and paused.

"Our prey has entered forest, as I promised," she reported. "What do you desire?"

Her bones reverberated as a rumble filled the darkness. She felt the prison quiver, but it would take much more power for it to break. After all, it's only prisoner was still asleep.

" _The one that flies… shall be their destroyer,"_ the voice growled. " _And the mourning of their loss… shall feed me the power I desire…"_

 **Closing A/N: ok so I don't normally do these but I figured that this fic deserved it. As many of you know by now, the RVB characters will be primary characters in this story so I thought that I should tell you. To stick with the naming rule of RWBY,** **The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and I changed the first names of the entire cast of RVB. But we have left their last names the same so that you guys can tell who's who. And th-th-that's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Emerald Forest

A/N: This is a Co-op between me and The-Stupidest-Author-Ever.

Disclaimer: although I wish, no ownership over RWBY or RvB whatsoever

RWBY: Red and Blue

Chapter Two: The Emerald Forest

Church flew through the air, swords pressed firmly against his sides. His hearing was filled with the whistling of the wind but he could see his surroundings. Around him, he saw the other students finding ways to safely land and he started to do the same. He quickly got an idea and reversed his grip on his swords, tucking the blades under his arms and preparing for the inevitable impact. He angled his body to where he would be able to easily traverse the branches of the forest and thus make it down to the ground without killing himself.

A few seconds after he had prepared himself, his feet struck the first branch. He knelt down to absorb the impact and then launched himself to the next closest branch. He quickly jumped from branch to branch, making his way down the tree. When he landed, he looked around, searching for a threat. His hair only stood on end when he heard a deep growl to his left. Church glanced over to see a large, wolf-like creature on all fours, lips pulled back in a snarl. The human sighed at the sight of the Beowolf and flicked his swords out from under his arms.

"Hey, Theta, you want to distract this guy for me?" Church asked to nobody in particular.

"No problem," a voice said to his right.

Church nodded as a boy who looked almost exactly like him, with the only difference being that his sweatshirt was a bright purple instead of dark blue and his armor was now black. The boy nodded back and rushed towards the Grimm with his swords. The Beowolf growled and and stood up on its hind legs. It swiped at the new threat, only for its claws to pass right through the boy. The dark creature whined in confusion while Church stood back and pressed twin buttons on the hilts of his swords. The weapons started to make a whirring noise and when Church pressed them together at the hilts they started to transform. Within the span of a few seconds, he held a long sniper rifle in his hands. He took aim at the creature, the monster paying no attention to him. It was too busy swiping at a dancing Theta, who was doing his job and distracting the Grimm.

"Missed me," the purple copy laughed at the Grimm before he pointed back at Church. "But he won't."

The Grimm looked at the boy, only to see barrel of his rifle pointed at it. The last thing to go through the Grimm's head was a high-velocity sniper bullet. The Grimm toppled over and dissolved into shadows. Church watched the creature disappear then turned around, eyes scanning for more threats. When he didn't see any, Theta laughed a little and then stepped to the side, making way for another Church.

"We should make our way to the northern end of the forest," the new boy said formally, appearing to the original's left. This one was the same, except that the sweatshirt was bright green and his hood was pulled up. "The ruins that the headmaster spoke of should not be hard to spot. We should retrieve the relic and move on."

"We still need to find a partner," Theta reminded them.

"Whatever, we'll probably run into someone if we head north," Church said, shrugging. "Let's go-I don't like being out in the open, I feel like we're being watched."

* * *

 _Got to find Yang. Got to find Yang,_ Ruby thought as she ran through the forest faster than a normal human. _But what if I can't find Yang? Well, I know Jaune. He's nice, though he might not be that good in a fight. Oh, I know! That other guy with the blue shirt! ...Though, I don't know if I could get along with him. Or him with me, for that matter. I know Blake! She's interesting and she likes books._

Her contemplation was cut short when she barged through thick foliage, only to nearly run a person with clothes almost as pale as snow. Ruby immediately knew it was the one person that she knew would be the _worst_ partner for her. Weiss Schnee stepped out from behind a tree casually, not noticing the speeding girl. Ruby skidded to a stop, backpedalling furiously. Weiss turned to see what the commotion was, watching as the red-hooded girl landed on her butt with a slight squeak. Ruby looked up a Weiss sheepishly, while heiress looked down at her, shocked at her sudden appearance. Their eyes met and Weiss sighed.

"Of course it would be you," she huffed. "I could have found Pyrrha or that York guy. But no, I get stuck with you."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Ruby complained as she picked herself up. "I can be useful, too."

" _You?!_ " Weiss scoffed, walking away from Ruby and continuing the way she had been going. "You cannot possibly be anything but the clumsy girl who I met in the courtyard."

"You don't even know me," Ruby sighed quietly, following her into the thick forest.

They trekked through the woods, Ruby following behind Weiss, who had no idea where she was going. Ruby occasionally tried to offer input, but was always immediately shushed by the heiress. After thirty minutes of this, Ruby was sure that all the Grimm within a five mile radius were hunting for them because of her negative emotions.

"Okay, that's it!" Weiss huffed, stopping in the middle of a clearing. "We're obviously going the wrong way."

"Do you even _know_ where we're going, Weiss?" Ruby asked, plopping onto the ground and laying Crescent Rose across her lap. Weiss turned to her, a slight blush on her face.

"O-of course I do. What kind of a question is that?" she stuttered.

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't look like it," Ruby pointed out innocently.

"Do you know where we are, then?" Weiss hissed.

"No, but I don't act like I know everything," Ruby said, standing up and gripping Crescent Rose tightly.

"I don't know everything," the other girl said haughtily. "Not yet anyways. We want to go this way."

Without another word, the heiress spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving Ruby trembling with rage. Unable to contain it, the girl ripped out Crescent Rose and unfolded it into a scythe. She spun it around to release pent up energy, cutting down several trees in a single swipe.

* * *

"It appears that nearly all of the partners have been formed," Goodwitch said, looking at her scroll. "Only four more remain unpaired."

"What about their progress?" Ozpin asked as he stared out over the forest.

"Everyone but Miss Rose, Mister Arc, and Miss Schnee are headed in the right direction," Glynda reported.

"Good," Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee. "How long do you expect them to take?"

"At this rate, assuming that the other partners are formed in the next half hour, I'd say that they'll be done by lunch time," Glynda replied.

"Good."

* * *

"This doesn't sound like a good idea," Altin said as he walked behind Crimson. "We're supposed to find the relic and return. Not settle personal vendettas."

"Shut it, dirtbag," Crimson replied as he checked his shotgun. "Once I get my hands on the pretty little princess, she's gonna regret that her mother was ever born!"

"Uh, her mom?"

"I said shut it! Now, she should be around here somewhere."

Altin paused and rolled his eyes as the other boy barged through a thick bush. Of all the people in the forest right now, he had to run into the most thick-headed person he ever met. This was really his partner for the rest of his school life? Altin let out a sigh and followed Crimson. Well there was nothing he could do, so he might as well try to make the best of it.

"Look, it's Crimson, right?" York pressed.

"Sarge," the crimson-armored boy corrected.

"Okay, Sarge. Listen, if we're going to work together-"

He was cut off when a fist appeared in his face. Altin reflexively flinched back, only to realize Sarge had raised his arm with a balled hand. The fellow warrior understood the order to be silent and sharpened his senses. Ozpin warned the forest was laced with Grimm. No doubt Sarge had spotted one. York laid his palm on his sword, getting ready for a fight. Then he heard a pair of high-pitched voices.

"Wweiiiss," a girl's whine drifted. Wait, was that… "We should really try to go the other way."

"I _told_ you, I _know_ where I'm going!" another voice snapped back.

Altin took a step forward to see through the branches of his hiding spot. Ahead, walking down a trail was a pair of girls, one in a black dress and a red cloak, and the other in a white dress with a silver rapier at her side. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Altin blinked at the sight before glancing at Crimson. He watched as his partner aimed his shotgun at something in the upper branches of the trees. Altin followed his line of fire to see him aiming at a buzzing hive of Rapier Wasps. His eyes widened and, just before Sarge fired, he shoved his partner's gun up, making the shot fly harmlessly into the air.

Weiss and Ruby ducked low and looked around for the source of the gunshot. Ruby drew her scythe, glaring towards the source, where Altin and Sarge were hiding.

"Dammit, York" Sarge swore as he got to his feet. "You messed up my shot!"

"Yeah, I did," Altin retorted. "I told you-we're not here to settle grudges. We have a mission and we're going to complete it."

"I don't take orders from you, pretty boy!"

The hot-headed warrior shoved Altin away, throwing him into a nearby tree. The boy wheezed as he slammed into the bark, winded. Crimson needed to learn to pay attention to his strength.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ruby called out.

York glanced over to see the girl had lowered her scythe and was slowly nearing the two's hiding place, unknowingly stepping right underneath the wasp nest. Altin glanced back to see Sarge taking aim again at the danger. The golden-armored boy panicked. There was no way he could stop Crimson in time. The bully's actions wouldn't kill the girls, but it would mess up their initiation so that they _all_ would fail. Altin couldn't see that happen.

"Ruby! Weiss! _Run_!" he shouted.

Ruby tilted her head, obviously confused about the disembodied order. Then she had the sense to look up, only for her eyes to widen once she noticed the giant nest right above her head. She let out a short, high-pitched scream and vanished. Altin blinked and heard a yelp of protest from Weiss as well. He looked over to where the heiress had been, only to see a couple of rose petals floating in the air.

Altin sighed in relief, but it was cut short when Sarge fired his weapon, unable to see the girl's action. York's heart stopped as time slowed. The branch holding the wasp nest broke as a bullet of fire Dust struck it. The branch floated in mid-air for a moment before it slowly fell to Earth. Even though, it was all too soon when the nest crashed onto the ground, shattering on impact… releasing a black swarm of angry wasps. York and Sarge slowly exchanged glances.

"This is your fault…" Crimson growled.

"Oh, you got to be-" York groaned, slouching before straightening. "Run!"

Both boys turned tail and dived back into the woods, running as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

"What the heck was that about?" Weiss demanded, crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "I just heard Altin yelling."

"Who?" the other girl questioned, squinting her eyes.

"Um, my sister's ex-boyfriend. He's really nice… despite what she thinks."

Weiss gave her a weird look before scoffing and shaking her head, raising her hands in defeat. Sne started pacing, hands on her hips. "Well, congratulations. Thanks to your little stunt, now we're lost. I hope you're happy."

Ruby watched the other girl storm away with a defeated look.

"I was just trying to help," she whined.

* * *

"Come on we need to move," Church said as he walked through the forest, Theta and Delta walking beside him.

"Church, I suggest we move quicker if we are to reach our goal within specified parameters," Delta said.

"Yeah, I figured," Church said derisively. "But it's not like I can just phase through this forest like you can."

"Come on," Theta said happily as he walked through a tree. "We don't need to fight. I'm sure we'll get there soon."

"Theta, as much as I love your optimism, please be quiet," Church huffed "I'm sick of this forest already."

There was a flash of light and another person stepped up beside Delta. He looked like Church, except he wore a dark orange, formal suit and had tiny flames rippling across his body.

"I think that it would be best if we were to end this charade," the new Church said, his voice echoing. "And simply take what we need. It would be simpler would it not?"

"Sigma, please leave," Church said. "We don't need your input right now."

Sigma nodded and vanished in another flash of light. Church shivered slightly. Geeze, that guy was creepy.

"I don't like him very much," Theta said timidly

"Neither do I," Church replied as he continued to walk.

They stepped into a thinner part of the forest and Church brought his rifle to his shoulder. Theta and Delta stood still, watching carefully. The bushes to the group's left rustled slightly and Church swung his gun around and fired twice. The bullets fired towards the edge of the bush and ricocheted off of trees. One flew back towards Church causing him to drop onto his stomach to avoid getting shot. After a few seconds the boy looked up to see Delta looking at the tree with interest.

"I doubt that the trajectory of your shot should have been possible considering the composition of trees and how they react to getting shot," he stated as he came up to Church's side.

"Well, that's just my luck," the boy sighed. "Typical for the laws of nature to make an exception for me."

He stood still for another minute, waiting. The forest remained silent. Yep, he had almost died over nothing. With a sigh, Church lowered his rifle and turned around. Only when he did, a low, deep growl came from behind him. He froze in his tracks.

"Oh, come on!"

His complaint was swallowed as suddenly a deafening roar burst from the forest. He whirled around, only to be greeted with a giant black mass charging towards him. The warrior let out a high-pitched yelp and dived to the side, narrowly avoid razor-sharp claws slashing across his back. Church rolled into a crouch and twisted himself around to face the threat, rifle raised and on his shoulder. Before him was a monster three times his size, it's bulky mass the shape of a bear. An Ursa. Yep, just his luck.

"Delta," Church said cautiously, "can you guys get him away from me?"

"That is highly unlikely," Delta replied. "The probability of the Ursa deeming us more dangerous targets than yourself is less than ten percent."

"Figures," Church shrugged before firing at the Grimm's head and jumping up from his crouch to run away.

He sprinted away from the monster with his gun held tightly in his hands. He twisted around trees and jumped over logs as the Ursa chased him. Church looked over his shoulder to see how close his pursuer was. The Ursa was right on his heels.

"Delta, Theta! Do something!" he shouted as he dodged the Ursa's teeth . "Just give me some time."

"You got it," Theta said as he flickered into existence beside Church.

Delta nodded and the two dropped back a few steps. Theta turned around and ran at the Ursa, passing right through the creature. Delta followed suit, thoroughly confusing Church's pursuer. The Grimm looked around for a second before focusing back onto Church. It roared and ran after the fleeing initiate.

"Hey, Ugly!" a voice shouted.

The Ursa payed the noise no heed, it was hungry and the adolescent in front of it would satisfy. It kept chasing Church.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Pirus Tucker shouted as he jumped down from a tree branch and onto the Ursa's back. That got its attention.

The Grimm let out a roar and came to a halt. Tucker held on for dear life as the monster tried to bite him, but he was able to move away from its razor-sharp teeth.

"Whoa, there!" the turquoise-armored boy yelped.

Church had come to a stop when he realized the Ursa was no longer chasing him, letting him watch the bizarre sight. The Grimm was literally running in circles, jumping up and down like a wild horse, as it tried to-literally-take a bite out of his savior. Meanwhile, the boy rode on the Ursa's back like it was a carnival ride, even letting out laughs and whoops.

"You've got to be kidding me," Church said in disbelief as he watched the boy ride the Grimm. "Is there anyone in this school who's sane?"

Eventually Tucker got bored. He unsheathed his sword, holding it above his head with the tip pointed at the Ursa. With a yell, the teenager buried to his sword into the monster's skull. The Grimm let out a roar of agony. Then, without warning, it collapsed, but it momentum sent it skidding across the ground… towards Church.

"Really?" he sighed.

The sniper turned and ran for his life as the monster sped towards him, only to stop from running into a tree. He turned back around to see the Grimm was mere inches from him. Church closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. The Ursa came to a stop an inch from him. He opened his eyes to see Tucker standing confidently on top of it, even as the the beast started to dissolve.

"Well, that was fun," Tucker stated as he stepped off the beast.

"Guess this makes us partners." Church sighed as he looked at the boy.

"It does?" Tucker asked as he helped Church to his feet. "What about those other guys? Hey where are they? I haven't seen them since I jumped on Ugly's back." Church dusted himself off and grabbed his weapon from where he had dropped it.

"Yep. Now come on, we need to get to that ruin," he said, turning around and continued walking in the direction he had been going before the Grimm attacked.

* * *

On the northern end of Emerald Forest, the ruins of an old temple stood alone. The stone walls, now reduced to tall piles of rubble, were cracked and eroded, covered by moss. Around them, several pillars still stood, even though they looked about to fall any minute. A couple had already done so, with half of the structure buried in the ground. They guarded a ring of pedestals, circling a small dial above the forest floor. While other parts of the forest had been filled with the roars of Grimm, this place was completely silent. That was until a pair of footsteps crunched the grass beneath them.

"I can't believe it was that easy," Tubari Simmons said as he walked up steps to the dial.

"What'd you expect? An army of Grimm guarding the place?" Kahel Grif asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He spoke in a bored tone and his face showed no excitement. He just wanted this to be done with.

"Um, kinda," Simmons said, shifting his weight.

He looked at the so called "artifacts." One each pedestal was a simple chess piece, the size of his palm. That was it? They came all this way just for pieces of a game he played with his dad? The boy walked up to a pair of pedestals, each having their respective pieces.

"Which do you want?" he asked. "The king or the bishop?"

"I don't care. Just take the king and get out of here."

Simmons shrugged. The pair had gotten through the forest easily, only encountering a couple of Grimm. However, it was mostly Simmons who had to fight them, as Grif would only land a couple hits before easily ducking out of the fight, leaving his "partner" to finish it. Not to mention the half of dozen breaks they had to take because of Kahel's "cramps". It made Tubari sigh. How did this boy even make into Beacon? Nonetheless, the young merchant took the white king piece.

"Okay, now wh-"

His sentence was cut off by a high-pitched scream. Above them. Simmons glanced up, only to see a streak of red and black fall from the sky. He and Grif watched, equally perplexed, as a young girl crashed onto the ground with a cry, tumbling head over heels. When she finally came to a stop, she landed on her rump, moaning in dizziness.

"Did… that girl just fall from the sky?" Tubari asked.

"Yep," Grif answered, bored as usual.

"Wh-"

Once again it was interrupted by another scream, this one much more shrill. The boys looked up to see a girl in a silver dress and snow-white hair flailing towards them.

"Somebody catch me!" the falling girl screeched.

However, Simmons noticed where she was falling. He took a large step away from Grif. Before Kahel realized, the girl crashed right on top of him. The orange-clad boy let out a cry of pain and surprise as he was completely flattened by the other student.

"Thanks," the girl muttered, not sounding grateful.

"Ow…" Kahel whined pitifully.

Not asking if her "savior" was alright, Weiss got to her feet, provoking another squeak from the poor boy.

"That was _stupidest_ idea I ever participated in," the heiress snapped at Ruby, who was still rubbing her head. "Do you know how close we were to dying?"

"Well… at least we're still alive, right?" Ruby pointed out cheerily.

Weiss did not look amused, glaring with her arms crossed. Grif picked himself off of the ground and clutched at his stomach, moaning. He staggered over to one of the stone columns and grabbed it for support, muttering about "stupid falling girls." The relative silence was broken when two voices were heard from the woods.

"Run faster, dirtbag, I think they're gaining on us," the first voice shouted

"Why on Earth did I let you drag me into this plan?" a second voices screamed in fear and panic.

Everyone turned to look for the source of the voices just as two boys rushed out of the woods. One wore a dark red long-sleeved t-shirt under darker red armor. And the other wore a grey shirt over golden armor that covered his upper body, save for his arms, which were left exposed. The golden-armored boy slowed down a little, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh, Sarge... I think... we lost them, we… we can stop running now," Altin York panted as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Finally, I thought they would never give up," Sarge said, as he leaned his back against a column opposite of Grif.

York pushed himself upright and sluggishly walked over to the pedestal where all the Chess pieces stood. He lethargically grabbed the nearest piece and placed it in his pocket. As he stepped back into the clearing he saw Crimson begin to walk over to Weiss. Knowing the beginning of a fight when he saw one, Altin grabbed the other boy and quickly put him in a headlock, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't," York said "I'm not in the mood for another one of your idiotic ideas right now."

To his dismay, Sarge just continued to struggle-writhing in York's grip as he tried to pull the arm away.

"Grr! Let me go! I will not have my father's father be so humiliated!" Crimson seethed.

"Are you serious right now? Look, I don't want to, but I will knock you out if I have to."

"How about I knock _you_ out?" a fury-filled voice yelled.

York's heart sank. Oh, no. He had no time to react as suddenly something hard and powerful slammed into the side of his head. He was ripped away from his captive and rolled across the ground. He landed on his hands and knees, clutching his head with pain, somehow still conscious.

"Yang!" Ruby yelped, appalled to see her older sister, who was panting heavily with her eyes glowing crimson, attack York yet again. However, the blonde immediately calmed, her irises turning blue at her little sibling's voice.

"Ruby?" she asked.

"Nora!"

The sister jumped back as suddenly a new figure barged between them, arms opened wide. It was a girl in a pink skirt and a white shirt, a cut out heart above her chest. Black steel armor was over her shirt. She wore a pair of pink gloves with white arm bands covering her elbows. Her eyes were sage green and her rusty-colored hair fell over her eyes.

"Where did she come from?" Blake asked as the girl slowed down to come up to the group. She had to catch up to Yang, who charged the second she saw York.

"I don't know," Yang replied. "She just-wait, where is she?"

The girls blinked when they realized the mysterious newcomer had vanished. They looked over to see the girl, Nora, ogling a chess piece. A wide grin spread across her face before she snatched it up. Immediately she started dancing around the dial, singing in a light, elated voice.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" a male voice interrupted. Nora stopped mid-dance, only to stand to attention with a salute.

"Coming, Ren!"

She ran over to a boy that was leaning against a tree, panting heavily from trying to catch up to the girl. He wore white trousers, stained from traveling through the forest and jade shirt made of silk. Raven-black hair fell across his eyes like his partner's, guarding amethyst irises.

"Uh, what just happened?" Blake questioned, still trying to figure it out. Yang tried as well, only to do a poor attempt to keep up and snapped. Flames erupted from her golden hair and her eyes burned yet again.

"I can't take it anymore!" she roared. "Will everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"Sup, losers," a new voice quipped.

Church emerged from the forest, hands in his pockets with his rifle casually slung across his back. Tucker stepped up right behind him, looking around suspiciously, like he was expecting something to jump from the bushes. Completely ignoring the group of teenagers, he walked past them up the steps, snatching a chess piece and stuffing it in the pocket on his sweatshirt. Everyone watched him as he continued to disrupt the scene by walking back to the group of initiates and looking around.

"Is this it?" he asked. "No trumpets or anything?" The moment was ruined, however by a shadow passing over them.

"Uh, what's that?" Grif asked as he looked up. Everyone followed suit and saw a giant Nevermore circling the ruins.

"That would probably be the Grimm we rode to get here," Ruby said

"You what?" Church asked, looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Simmons asked, shocked.

"Well, I was a little preoccupied with hanging on for dear life!" Weiss replied hotly.

"It doesn't matter, let's just kill it," Sarge cut in, grinning madly.

"That's great," Weiss said angrily. "And just how do you suggest we get up there? If you haven't noticed, it's three hundred feet up in the air."

"Actually it's probably about two hundred feet," Simmons stated as he judged the distance in his head.

"Shut up," Weiss hissed. "It's still up there and we're down here."

"See, girls act like they're so tough, but the first time they need someone to move a couch, who do they call?" Grif said, laughing a little. Weiss glared at him, causing the boy to shrink back a little. "Sheesh, it was just a joke."

The conversation was interrupted as everyone jumped as several shots rang out. Everyone turned to see a girl in dull steel armor rush out of the woods from behind the ruin, weapons drawn. The girl pun around and ran backwards, firing into the woods. She spun back around and ran towards the group.

"Get back we've got an Ursa on our tail." she yelled.

More shots rang out and a boy in a black t-shirt ran out of the woods with an assault rifle in his hands. Behind him, an ursa the size of a two-story building lumbered after it's prey.

"That's not an Ursa, that's a freaking behemoth!" Church yelled.

The girl ran at them, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to check on the giant Grimm. Sarge and Yang both grinned and began to run at it, both ready to kill the creature. Everyone else was in various states of shock or fear. Church and Tucker stared at the bear, dumbfounded.

"Ten lien says that that's the mother of the one we killed," Tucker said

"You think?" Church replied before slinging his sniper off his shoulder. "Delta-"

He was cut off by a high-pitched scream from behind him. Church jumped and whirled around, only to get slammed by a solid object. He yelped as he fell onto the ground, something heavy on top of him.

"Ugh, now what?!" he cried.

"Jaune?" Ruby gasped.

"Uh… hi, Ruby," Jaune moaned, eyes unfocused as he didn't move off of Church.

"Get off!" Church snapped.

He rudely shoved the other boy off, ignoring his yelp. As he climbed to his feet, a monstrous hiss filled the air. The group of teenagers turned around, only to see trees from the nearby forest. A crimson-haired girl with bronze armor burst out of the treeline, running for dear life. Church knew why, judging by the pattern of entries.

"Oh, no," Church moaned. "What is it with Grimm and me today?"

As he feared, the trees suddenly crashed onto the ground, flattened by a giant armored scorpion, almost as big as the Ursa Major. A Deathstalker.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yep, we're going to die," Grif deadpanned.

"Hey, Grimm!" Sarge yelled as he leveled his shotgun at the scorpion. "How about a tasty Dust sandwich with a side of Sarge. Hold the life, and the mayo."

The giant scorpion charged at them, hissing loudly. Sarge fired off three rounds. The bullets sparked when they hit the dense armor but otherwise had no effect.

"Ah!" Grif yelled in fear. "It didn't work!" Sarge scowled and turned to him.

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it 'stuff I already know?' Now run, unless you want to become Grimm food," he yelled as he turned around and ran full pace.

The Nevermore saw all of this and decided that Yang would make a nice snack. It swooped down and screeched. Everyone looked up in fear and the Ursa took the opportunity. It swiped Siva Washington out of the way and charged the group which had congregated together for protection.

"I know I shouldn't ask this-but can this get any worse?" Church asked


	3. Chapter 3: You've Got to be Kidding Me

A/N: This is a Co-op between me and The-Stupidest-Author-Ever.

Disclaimer: although I wish, no ownership over RWBY or RvB whatsoever

RWBY: Red and Blue

Chapter Three: You've got to be kidding me.

"I know I shouldn't ask this-but can this get any worse?" Church asked

"Yeah!" Yang cheered, crouching down to face the Nevermore. "Let's kick some butt." York stared at her in confusion.

"You never grow up do you?" he asked before drawing his sword and shield.

"Quiet, dirtbags," Sarge ordered as he reloaded his gun, Death Penalty, and aimed at the Deathstalker. "Papa's gonna have a nice scorpion dinner tonight!"

"Carolina, shoot at its eyes," Washington shouted as he picked himself off the ground. Risa responded by aiming at the Ursa and firing a few shots at the charging Grimm, only for the bullets to bounce off its skull-like armor harmlessly.

"Darn it!" Risa cursed.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Ren demanded as he readied his weapons. "Any plans at all?!"

"Um-" Pyrrha thought, but was interrupted.

"We're gonna freaking die!" Grif wailed.

"Oh, come on, if we survive this, just think of how many ladies we'll score," Tucker put in.

"Ugh," Weiss said in disgust. "Do you idiots always talk this much before a fight?"

"Um yeah, pretty much," Simmons said as he spun his swordstaff around his hand.

"We need to split up," Carolina ordered. "We all take a Grimm."

"Sounds good to me," Yang cheered, cocking her gauntlets.

"Everyone pick a baddy and hit it until it stops moving," Washington said. "Okay… now!"

With that the fight was on. Yang, York, and Ruby ran towards the descending nevermore while Church, Risa, and Tucker ran at the Ursa. Sarge yelled and charged the Deathstalker, firing a shot every few steps, in the hopes that something would go through the armor. Pyrrha followed him with Nora and Ren on her heels. Nora fired at the beast with her grenade launcher, laughing insanely as she did so.

"Juane! We need to go!" Pyrrha yelled, as the boy had not moved.

"Uh, we do?" Juane whimpered.

"Come on, man!" Sarge snapped. "Double time! Heck, I'll even settle for single time!"

The boy charged towards the giant scorpion, Jaune watching. He gulped and then readied his weapons, though shakily. However, seeing the other teens race without hesitation, he built whatever courage he had and he raced after them.

The scorpion was still screeching loudly, outstretching its pincers, which were big enough to snap a human in half. It charged for Nora, but the girl saw it coming. She grinned maniacally as she had an idea. She shot the ground beneath her, her cannon having enough force to throw her in the air. She cheered as she disappeared from sight, Ren taking her place. The boy fired a volley of Dust bullets at the Grimm, aiming at its eyes, but it seemed to annoy the creature more than anything.

"Uh, this isn't working," Ren yelled, cringing.

"Then keep shooting!" Crimson retorted as he shot another round from Death Penalty.

Pyrrha paid no mind as she raced towards the Deathstalker, unwavering even as the monster swiped a pincer at her. She leaped forward and rolled, the attack avoiding her by an inch. She jumped to her feet and climbed onto the giant scorpion's back. The champion struck her sword at the back of the Grimm's head, only for it to harmlessly bounce off its armor.

"What?" she gasped, only for the Deathstalker to shake and throw her off. She yelped as she crashed onto the solid ground, but quickly rose to a crouch. Despite her setback, an idea was forming in her head. "We need to weaken its armor."

"Well, how in blazes are we going to do that?" Sarge snapped, pausing his shooting as he glared at her. Suddenly he heard a strange scream and a shadow fell over him. "Oh, crud."

Suddenly Nora reappeared, slamming down on Crimson with such force it caused the poor teenager to crumble underneath her. While his face was contorted in pain, Nora was still grinning, as if unaware she has literally crash-landed on her ally. However, the odd scene gave Pyrrha the perfect solution.

"Nora! Go!" she yelled as she pointed as the Deathstalker. Nora looked back and forth between the other girl and the Grimm before realizing Pyrrha's idea. Nora's grin grew wider as she saluted.

"Gotcha! Ren! Cover me!" the redhead laughed.

While she charged forward, Ren continued to fire at its eyes, but it only seemed to irritate it more. The Deathstalker hissed loudly and wildly flailed its pincers, narrowly missing Nora, but the girl only cheered every time she dodged its attacks. As it swung one of its pincers, the young fighter leaped onto the claw, using the creature's momentum to throw her into the sky.

Mid-air, Nora pressed a button on her grenade launcher, converting it into a hammer that was as tall as she was. Grinning, she used it as a seat as she soared into the air, only for gravity to finally pull her back down. Instead of fear, she let out a whoop as she flipped, now holding the hammer above her head. The Deathstalker, too focused on Ren, did not notice the flying warrior until it was too late.

The Grimm let out an ear-piercing screech as Nora landed the hammer on top of its head. There was so much force the creature was pushed flat onto the ground, even creating cracks in the earth with its weight. Along with its armor.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Juane cheered as he watched the stunt. "Um, what do I do? I can do something. I mean, I think… Well-"

"Juane!" Pyrrha suddenly screamed, cutting off his babbling.

At first the boy only stared at her in confusion, until he noticed the shadow looming over him. He glanced up, only to see a giant gleaming stinger aimed at him.

"Oh, boy…" he whined.

Suddenly the stinger came down. With a yelp, Juane fell to his knees, ducking behind his shield for protection. He felt a jarring impact and he muttered his last words. Then, as if on its own, his sword moved in his hand into a large arc. A hiss filled his hearing and the weight on top of him disappeared with a thud. The boy peeked over his shield.

The stinger, detached from the Deathstalker, lay on the ground. Juane glanced at his sword, which was covered in goo. A wicked grin spread across his face, not noticing the knowing one on Pyrrha.

"I-I did it!" he gasped, then raised his voice into a yell. "I did it!"

Suddenly his celebration was cut off as he failed to notice the giant pincer coming towards him. Pyrrha's warning came too late as he was flung into the air with a ridiculous yell. Immediately the girl was concerned over the boy's welfare, but her champion instincts saw the opening the Deathstalker had created from its careless attack. This was her one chance. The girl swallowed and made her decision. She had to finish this.

Pyrrha buried her heels into the ground and took off. She sprinted across the field and leaped onto the Deathstalker. She flipped into the air, drawing her sword. She twisted, landing in a crouch on the Grimm's head… burying the sword in its skull.

The Deathstalker hissed in pain and flailed, but it was too late. Without warning, the Grimm went still and collapsed, only to dissolve into nothing.

Meanwhile Church was firing at the Ursa, only to miss almost every shot. He growled in frustration. The others constantly getting in the line of fire and as they continuously attacked the Ursa, the monster's movements made it hard for Church aim correctly.

"Will you guys just get out of the way, already?" he yelled, no one heard him.

Tucker was dancing around the bear-like creature, taunting it while he tried to slash at its feet. However, as he tried to attack the Grimm, the Ursa would swipe at him, forcing him to duck away from razor-sharp claws, only occasionally getting a lucky strike. Risa meanwhile took advantage of Tucker's distraction to attack the monster, alternating between her twin pistols and javelin. However, her attacks did little damage and she hissed whenever she struck its armor, which nearly covered its entire body. Washington had the sense to stay away from the monster, firing his assault rifle at the cracks of its armor, only to have the same luck as the others.

"You!" he snapped at Tucker. "You're just getting in the way! Move!"

"Yes, please!" Church added.

"Hey, does it look I don't know what I'm doing?" Pirus challenged as he paused from his assaults. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Apparently he didn't, as the Ursa noticed his back was turned and swiped at him. He was only saved as Carolina tackled into him. Tucker grunted as the claws narrowly missed them, but Risa didn't give him any attention as she jumped back to her feet.

"Stay out of my way! This Grim's mine!" she snapped.

"No, stay out of _my_ way!" Church yelled from behind her.

Risa ignored him as she charged for the Ursa. The giant bear roared at her before clawing at her, only for the girl to skid underneath. Rising to her feet, she slashed the back of his legs. The Ursa now growled in pain, which increased as she then slashed at both at its hindlegs. She came from underneath the creature, only to turn around and charge at it again. When she got close enough, she threw her javelin, aiming for its soft belly. Only when she did, the Grim turned towards Siva, having the weapon bounce harmlessly off its armor. This time she let out a yell.

"Carolina, Tucker, I need a clear shot!" Church yelled.

"No, I can _do_ this!" Risa snapped back.

"You know what, how about we try going with his plan?" Pirus grunted as he pushed himself off the ground.

"We don't need it!"

"Do you have a better one?" Washington demanded as he fired his assault rifle at the Ursa, who was now focused on him. The boy was backing up rapidly, only to narrowly avoid the monster's teeth. "Anytime now! Need help over here!"

"Fine," Risa scoffed.

She snatched her fallen javelin, frowning at its broken state, and ran out of the way. Tucker gave one more slash at the Ursa before doing likewise. His antics proved useful, as the Grim whirled around with an outraged roar, now facing Church. Now he finally had a clear shot at the Ursa's head. Theta appeared at that moment behind him and joined him in one final taunt.

"Hey, Ugly!" they shouted together. "Bottoms up!"

The Grimm's head turned to look at them when they shouted and that's when Church fired. The bullet pierced through the Ursa's eye and it's head was turned into a miniature blender as the Dust bullet ricocheted around inside its thick skull.

"Eat this," Yang shouted from overhead as she fired several shots into the mouth of the Nevermore.

York and Ruby were barely staying on the back of the Nevermore, trying to deal damage to the giant Grimm with their weapons. York was stabbing at its back with his sword while shifting his footing every few seconds to keep up right. Ruby, however, had taken the more direct approach and had simply stabbed her scythe into the monster's back, who had nearly thrown her in response. Neither had done much more than piss off the creature.

"Come on! Die already!" York complained as he shifted his footing once more to keep upright. "What is it with you Grimm and your unnatural survivability?"

"York, i don't think shouting at it is going to help much." Ruby said as she held onto her weapon for dear life.

"Hey!" Church shouted from down below, waving his arms. "Bring it down."

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" York shouted. Church ignored him, however, and turned to the others who were in various states of watching their Grimm disintegrate.

"Hey, everyone," he shouted to get their attention "i have an idea." The others ran over to him and grouped together as he began to explain his plan.

"That is the worst plan ever… of all time." Washington stated as he stared at Church disbelievingly.

"Oh like you have any better ideas?" Church said sarcastically

"Actually yes, i do" Siva replied

"Oh my god, shut up! both of you." Tucker exclaimed

"I agree with Numbnuts on this one." Crimson said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Then let's go." Carolina said "we have a plan let's use it."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kahel asked dejectedly, who along with Simmons had been thrown from the Nevermore rather early in the fight.

"You know, Weiss was right you guys do talk a lot." Jaune said

"I think we should get on with the plan and discuss this at a later date." Simmons suggested as he pointed at the Nevermore that was circling above them, steadily drawing closer.

"Move!" Pyrrha shouted as she rolled out of the way.

"Oh sure, she looks awesome as she runs away but we're left to running and screaming like girls." Grif said sarcastically as he ran to the left

"Look who's talking. dirtbag." Sarge replied from behind him.

"Start the plan!" Church shouted as he ran from the grimm that was chasing him. The nevermore screeched at him with Yang hanging from it's beak. "why is it always me that looks tasty?!"

Washington and Carolina ran up beside him with their weapons drawn. They immediately started firing-Siva's rifle and Risa's twin pistols-right at the Nevermore's face. The Grimm screeched and came to a mid-air halt, madly flapping its wings to move away. However, unable to have the aerial ability to fly backwards, it could only hover awkwardly. It gave the perfect for all the initiates to take aim.

"Alright, everybody!" Church shouted. "FIRE!"

At his order, Dust filled the air, bright colors flashing as the bullets were fired. The Nevermore screeched in pain and fury as the artillery assaulted its sides. It snapped its head back and forth, trying to find a target, but the initiates had completely encircled it, making it impossible to find a lone prey.

"Hey! It's working! It's working!" Juane cheered, but his words were swallowed by the thundering of firing ammunition.

Finally the Nevermore had enough. With another angry squawk, the giant Grimm flew off, heading for the treeline and away from its assaulters. However, little did it know that's exactly what they wanted.

"Ruby! Ice Queen! Now!" Church roared, cupping his hand over his mouth as he turned to the two girls standing within the trees.

* * *

 **Some of you may be thinking "This doesn't seem like a complete chapter, What's up, Calazar?" Others might be thinking "Wow, that was such a great cliff hanger. What's going to happen next?" Well I am here to disappoint both of you. As of this chapter RWBY: Red and Blue is dead. Both me and Stupid-Author lost interest in this awhile ago and have since moved on with our lives. In all honesty this was simply me getting this chapter out to both put out what was kinda finished and to get you guys up to date on where this story stood. But I am proud to announce that there is a spiritual successor to this Fic. After reading this Fic over, I realized that there was a lot that I didn't like about it. From some of the design choices I made with the characters to how bad my grammar and spelling was at the time. So with that out of the way, I ask that you head on over to my new story "RWBY: Final Transmission" It is what I consider to be the sequel to this story and I hope you like it. See you guys, Calazar.**


End file.
